


¿Es posible que esto nos pase otra vez?

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en famillia, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Hope, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamos a tener un bebé... otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Es posible que esto nos pase otra vez?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How can it be happening again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881893) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Ianto se colgó la abultada bolsa con las cosas de su pequeña hija en el hombro y se inclinó hacia Jack, inclinando a Gwyneth con él.

—Dale un beso a papá antes de irnos.

La niñita dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla de su padre y Jack se lo devolvió. La miró largamente y Ianto no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Todo bien, Jack? 

—¿Eh? Sí… Sí, todo bien. Mucho papeleo y una llamada pendiente con UNIT. Tengo trabajo para varias horas.

Ianto tardó en contestar. Conocía demasiado a Jack.

—Jack, si hay algún problema, si quieres hablar…

—¡No! No, no pasa nada. Hablaremos más tarde en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ianto se inclinó para besarlo y sus labios se demoraron un instante sobre los de su marido. 

—Te quiero.

Jack sonrió. Por dentro, tuvo ganas de llorar, pero era un buen actor.

—Yo también. ¡Tened cuidado!

***

Jack pasó casi toda la jornada en su despacho, pero apenas trabajó. No podía. Su mente se negaba a funcionar. Un solo pensamiento la ocupaba por completo y le daba demasiado miedo. Las horas pasaron, lentas, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa.

***

Las noches como aquella, en las que ambos podían cenar juntos en casa mientras su hija dormía plácidamente, eran escasas. Normalmente cocinaban algo entre juegos y risas, y se lo comían antes o después de hacer el amor. Pero aquella noche los juegos y las risas habían sido pocos y Ianto estaba decidido a arrancarle las causas a su marido fuera como fuera.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el joven al cabo de un rato de silencio.

—¿Bien? —dijo Jack, ausente, jugando con su comida.

—Hay algo que te ronda por la cabeza. ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Jack lo miró y apartó los ojos enseguida.

—No es nada… —dijo, incapaz de confesarse, bajando el tenedor hacia las verduras de su cena con pocas ganas.

—¡Jack! —exclamó Ianto, ya algo enfadado, y apartó el plato de su marido de la trayectoria del cubierto. Sabía cómo manejar a Jack, de eso no había duda. El Capitán clavó en él sus ojos claros, asustados. Hacía mucho que Ianto no veía esa mirada y no le gustó nada. Jack permaneció unos instantes en silencio antes de expresar las palabras que bailaban en su mente desde hacía algunos días. Respiró hondo y se oyó pronunciarlas con verdadero asombro.

—Voy a… tener otro… bebé, Ianto.

El joven se quedó petrificado. Al cabo de un momento, pudo hablar.

—Oh, dios —susurró.

—Sí: oh, dios. Yo…

—¡Creía que ya no podía suceder! —dijo con un tono de voz más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

Jack fijó la mirada en la mesa.

—Lo siento… Lo siento, Ianto…

Ianto miró a Jack, arrepentido y asustado, reconociendo patrones en su comportamiento que creía que no se repetirían nunca y que le daban escalofríos. Agarró la mano de Jack por encima de la mesa y respiró para centrarse.

—Eh, cariad. Escúchame —la voz del joven intentaba ser suave y conciliadora porque empezaba a ver señales de pánico en su marido—. Antes de tomar ninguna decisión creo que deberíamos hablar con el Doctor.

Jack lo miró. Había miedo en sus ojos. Los recuerdos eran demasiados terribles. Al final, todo había resultado bien la otra vez, pero Jack había pasado por un auténtico infierno.

—Ianto…

—El Doctor, Jack. El Doctor nos ayudará a decidir. Él nos dirá si todo está bien… o no. Y entonces decidiremos qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

El Capitán asintió, estrechando con fuerza los dedos de su marido entre los suyos. Ese contacto tan mínimo le dio tranquilidad y, por primera vez en días, se permitió respirar hondo.

***

—Todo está bien, señores. En principio, claro.

Jack siguió con la vista fija en el monitor, inexpresivo, y Ianto lo miró de reojo. Jack no era capaz de desarrollar un embarazo como otros hombres de su siglo. El crecimiento del bebé sería una tortura que podría acabar matándolo. Por supuesto, él resucitaría, pero si moría demasiado pronto, el bebé moriría también. Y eso le había pasado ya varias veces, siendo prisionero del Amo.

—Jack, tenemos un tiempo para pensar esto.

—Lo quiero, Ianto —dijo Jack en voz baja.

Ianto respiró hondo.

—Podemos hablarlo tranquilamente.

—Sí, pero… lo quiero —repitió Jack aferrando la mano de su amado y mirándolo a los ojos con vehemencia—. Es nuestro, Ianto. Tengo que intentarlo…

El joven sonrió. Él también quería al bebé, con toda su alma. Pero no quería ver sufrir a Jack más, no quería revivir el espíritu del Amo, ni las atrocidades que le hizo a su Capitán.

—Vamos a hablar antes de decidirlo, cariad.

Pero Ianto sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada.


End file.
